strangerlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
All dates and time throughout the world are based on the Imperial Calender. The Imperial Calendar The Imperial Calendar was created in the then named 99 by Azreal, as part of the founding of the University of Folspool. Azreal, who had taken it upon himself to be a record keeper of the time before the calendar, based it off the names of the months a seasons that folk custom used at the time. While his work to get everything to fit the new standard took over a dozen years, Imperial authorities began to convert to the new standardised system. Soon adopted throughout the Empire, it became a standard for all. A simple calender, it makrs it's year zero as the Mælstrom, all years after marked as after-mælstrom, or AM (However, the suffix is often dropped, as commonly all years are taken as AM unless otherwise stated) and all years before marked as before-mælstrom, or BM. Month are named for long forgotten figures from the Ancient's myths, as follows: The week shows days of rest in italics. Dates and Holy Days *Harvest Festival: Throughout the Empire, the harvest festival takes part in the final week of Raska. After the harvest, the wealth that farmers see along with the abundance of resources leads to great festivals featuring extraordinary entertainments, with larger cities transformed during the week. Timeline of the World *0: The world is changed forever by the Mælstrom. Tens of thousands die in the storms. *6: Uniting the twelve kingdoms of the eastern coast, Viktor Pentecost declares himself the first Emperor of a united humanity. *7: Seven years after the Mælstrom, the Sapphire Sea and its Isles seems to have fully recovered, sheltered from the worsts of the storm. *9: Spreading through the central continents, Emperor Viktor I butchers many elven tribes as it is a widely held belief that they were one of the main causes of the Mælstrom. During this widespread murder, reports of magic users amongst the mortal races rise. *15: The separate tribes of the Sapphire Isles begin to trade as knowledge the arts of labour spread. *24: Emperor Viktor I dies from gout. The Empire’s growth halts for a while, as the seven noble houses compete for the throne. *32: Increasing reports of monsters and vicious beings lead to the beginning of the walled cities. Soon after comes the fortified manors. *36: Scattered nomads begin to establish a more permanent trading outpost at an oasis deep in the southern desert. *49: Rangers under the pay of the Empire begin to spread throughout the world. *52: The Council of Merchants convenes at the oasis. It is established as Thinna (literally “home” in the Anitola tongue) to be their link to the Empire. A city rises out of the sand on the backs of forced labourers. *56: Several knightly orders are established by Thurey to protect the scattered villages still outside the protection of the cities. *71: The Imperial Legion and Navy are established when the Pact of Unification is amended. *92: Azreal and Ezekiel establish a house of learning in the ruins of an ancient observatory near the fledging encampment of the young Imperial Navy. The Order of the Flame establishes Fort Thend in the north of Easor. They claim the area around the fort for themselves, quoting that they will act as protectors and default rulers. Thus begins a period of land grabbing by the orders. *156: Emperor Harold II begins to expand the Empire forcefully. He establishes Hektor's Rest, named for his general, on the northern expanse of the desert. *211: Emperor Alfred I, later known as Alfred the Great, pushes the Legions north. Four princes die in as many weeks, and the last King of the North is forced to sign the Winter Accord and surrender his title. *235: The Sapphire Dynasty rises in the isles. Apparently inspired by a vision of a strange god in his sleep, Warder leads his countrymen into a seat of power through his inspiring words, and his ability to incite a religious fervour into his soon to be subjects. He takes his seat in Halbar, and becomes the first Sapphire King. *302: The worship of Aisegale becomes the dominant religion in the Empire, coming from wide spread Itinerants and merchants years before. *360: The Imperial Palace is completed in Vassas. *384: The southern half of Hektor's Rest succeeds peacefully from the Empire after a fortune in gold is paid by the current Sultan. *419: An earthquake destroys much of Vassas. Using this opportunity to rebuild, the land around the still stand Imperial Palace is sectioned off. *536: The Sapphire King is overthrown in Halbar, by revolution. The ensuring peace lasts only four months before the civil war begins anew for power. *541: The War of the Sapphire Throne, having been in a stalemate for the last year, officially ends when the leaders of opposite sides agree to fracture the Sapphire Kingdom and establish smaller, independent states out of the old cities and regions. * 842: The Hiarnal Invasion sees large swathes of the Empire losts, but it is all ultimately reclaimed. *1013: The Emperor Alfred III dies. The War of the Black Throne begins. The Blue Duke takes his seat of power in the city of Halbar. *1014: The Lloyds seize the Black Throne.